1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to swimming pool systems, and more particularly to a swimming pool control system which automatically maintains a selected water level and which provides protection against high water and low water conditions and system malfunction and automatically controls individual pool system components.
2. Background of the Invention
To compensate for an increase or decrease in water level, such as might occur over varying periods of time as a result of precipitation or evaporation, swimming pools are often provided with an automatic water level control system. In addition to controlling a Fall valve to admit water to the pool, and a dump valve to withdraw water from the pool, such control systems may also control ancillary pool system components, such as filter and cleaner recirculation pumps.
An example of such a pool control system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,742 in which the flow of water is controlled by gate valves which are manually operated. The pool water control system is provided with a simple timer that controls a plurality of valves. Thus, the filter pump can be switched off and on by the timer, and the gate valves can be operated by solenoids and coupled to the timer. Such "controlling" of the pumps and other water-conditioning apparatus in recreational pool systems, therefore, has been relatively simplistic and largely based upon user convenience rather than any attempt at providing energy efficiency.
The control timers which have previously been used with recreational pool systems have also generally been relatively simple controllers in that timing functions proceeded independently and without any feedback as to operating conditions in the pool system or the functioning or failure of the other water conditioning apparatus.
The ability to truly attain any automated pool system requires a controller that not only can perform timed sequencing of water-conditioning functions, but can also sense the operation of the equipment during performance of the water conditioning functions, and preferably, can effect automatic feedback operation of pool equipment during such performance of water conditioning functions. Moreover, the ability to sense operation of the pool water-conditioning apparatus and to make control decisions based upon the operation of such apparatus allows the controller to protect the system against "mindless" continued operation that can eventually destroy or endanger the apparatus.